drunk iggy
by animefangirl28
Summary: you guys remember episode 26 when Iggy got drunk this is.it but i added some more stuff to it


"Well this is fun you don't normally ask me out for drinks" America said hanging out with England at a bar.

"I figured it was high time we got together and turned up a pint again" England said

**However several hours later**

England was lying on the table saying "am I catholic or protestant god I don't know" the bar tender came up to America and drunk England and said "excuse me is he ok?"

"He always gets like this when he starts drinking" America said. England stood up and started shouting "YOU DON'T KNOW ME I'M THE BLOODY KINGDOM AND I CAN HOLD MY LOCKER BETTER THEN YOU ANY DAY!" "Dude clam down" America said.

England pointed a finger at America and said "SHUT UP! I FELT BAD HOW FROG FACE WAS TREATING YOU SO I SAVED YOUR BUTT" then England started to banging the table and kept screaming "SO MAY BE WE CAN BE FRIENDS AND BONED ARE MUSSEL HATRED FROM FRANCE BUT HUH UH! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME YOU JUST WANTED TO TELL ME TO NOT TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYWAY I THINK THAT'S NO APOLOGIES!"

America looked over and saw a few people looking at then "_this is getting embarrassing I got to do something_" America thought he looked at England and did karate chop on England's head and England past out.

America put England on his back piggyback style. He paid the drinks and headed out.

America walk out the bar and it was a clear night but a few streetlights. "_What should I do now?_" America thought "_maybe I can take him home and stay the night or take him home with me_".

America decide to stay the night at England, America could just sleep in the guestroom.

While America was walking to the house he could feel England rub his cheek on America back, it made America blush like crazy.

When they got to the house England woke up still drunk and started to talk gibberish "America you came back for me the frog came a kidnapped me" "no he did not dude your drunk" America said opening the door "and your sexy" .

America places England on the couch and slapped the British man and the man passed out.

America went upstairs to the bathroom to make sure if England had head medicine for him tomorrow.

America walk down the stairs grab England so he can put him to bed, but when he got down stairs England wasn't on the couch "_where did that dude go I thought I knocked him out_".

There was crash in the hallway it made America jump a bit.

"Hello England dude is that you?" America said walking in the hall it was coming from the bathroom. America slowly opened the door and was shocked to find, it was England dressed up in his waiter outfit and was shaving his eyebrows.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" America said trying not laugh. "My eyebrows look like caterpillars" England said.

After England shaving his eyebrows he pass out on the toilet "_it looks like I have to take him back to his room but I know how he's going to react"_ America said in his head

**So America had to put Iggy to bed and America fell asleep on the couch tired so let's get to the part in the morning.**

**The next morning**

England got up from his bed not remembering what happened "oh my head. What happened last night?"

He headed to the living room and something smelled in the kitchen he went in to the room and saw America

"WHAT THE BLOODY HE- OH MY HEAD WHAT HAPPENED?" "Well you got drunk and I took you home and you're in that waiter outfit by the way".

England look down and started to blush "oh my how do it this happen" he ran to a bathroom and there was a scream "AMERICA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYEBROWS!?"

**I got lazy at this part so let get to the part with France**

"Why wont the light just shut up I swear I'm never going to drink again some please kill me" England said under his jacket

"Dude can party" America said pointing at England "**says something I don't know how to spell"**

**Hope you like it**

**Sorry I got lazy on the last part. By the way what France said on the last part he said what an idiot**

**In French. **


End file.
